Elisa
Elisa is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Elisa is the best player at Tennis on Wii Sports. She is the Champion and has a skill level of 2000. Her partner will always be Sarah, unless a Mii who has beaten them plays with another who hasn't played them or isn't currently playing them. Elisa is also your Coach, serving the balls you must return in the Returning Balls and Timing Your Swing training of Tennis. In Boxing, she is the second best, and was passed by Boxing Champion, Matt. She is also the first player to be faced in Baseball with a skill level of 18 and she leads a team that consists of herself, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Elisa '''plays on all the Baseball teams from Emma to Silke. She can play on your team if you face an opponent ranked between Misaki and David. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Elisa is not very good. Her level is 416+ and she strikes on an occasion. In Basketball, she is the 10th worst, with a level at only 146+. She triples up with Eddy and Jackie. In Table Tennis, she is bad: ranked at 371+ (the 25th worst player), in stark contrast to her Champion title in regular Tennis on Wii Sports, and ironically, she's left-handed compared to her being right-handed in Tennis and Baseball. She is good at Cycling, coming 59th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Elisa 'is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *'Elisa along with Matt are the only Miis in Wii Sports to be the worst in one sport and the best in another. Pit from Wii Sports Club is similar. *'Elisa' is the only Mii with a skill level of 2000, not counting any CPUs randomly faced after that, and the grade system introduced in Wii Sports Club. *'Elisa' is ambidextrous. *'''Elisa '''appears to be going in the opposite way of Lucía: she is not very good in Table Tennis, but is the best player in Tennis. Ironically, Lucía is the Table Tennis Champion who is bad at tennis. *Her Japanese name is Eriza. *She's the only Champion to be in Superstar Class. *You earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on Wii Sports Resort articles. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling, making her and Naomi the only Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. Gallery ElisaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Elisa, as seen in the portrait 1- Elisa's Team.jpg|Elisa's Baseball Team records_view (19).jpg|Elisa in Boxing Elisa Vs Boxing.jpg|Versing Elisa in Boxing IMG_20171209_121001.jpg|Charlie vs the Champions Elisa and Sarah in Tennis 2018-01-14 (20).png|Elisa as the 1st player in Baseball 2018-01-13 (31).png|Elisa about to fight in Swordplay Duel 036.jpg|Elisa in Wii Party (Left) with Fritz (Middle) and Marco (Right) Ryan_Elisa_Bobsled.jpeg|Elisa and Ryan in a Wii Party artwork Elisa_recorder_art.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Elisa 2018-02-07 (41).png 20180210_074604.jpg|Elisa and her teammates Eddy and Jackie in Basketball 2018-02-09 (24).png IMG_0123.JPG|Elisa in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (2).png|Elisa doubling up with Sarah in Wii Sports Tennis Smile.jpg|Elisa smiling with Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, and Miyu 2018-05-25 (8).png|Elisa doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis DSC01967.JPG|Elisa in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-2-7.png|Elisa's badge 1532205087361599719604.jpg 2018072813313300-397A963DA4660090D65D330174AC6B04.jpg|Elisa in Splatoon 2 IMG_0432.JPG|Elisa playing Basketball at High Noon ElisaDACot.JPG Elisa's Head.png Elisa.jpg Elisa.png IMG 20180806 090647 001 COVER.jpg|Elisa (face not revealed) with a spectator in Tennis IMG_0691.JPG|Elisa swordfighting at Dusk Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Beginners Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:American Miis Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Purple Females Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Boxing Pros Category:Golden Eyed Miis